Battery
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Ciertamente, en todo equipo los lazos entre compañeros deben ser sumamente fuertes. Pero, en el béisbol, cátcher y pitcher deben poseer lazos mucho más intrínsecos. [Shonen ai] [AbexMihashi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola**, **posible lector :D  
Bueno...estaes mi primera historia aquí, así que estoy muy nerviosa .w.!  
Deben saber que, probablemente, continue, y que, absolutamente, tendrá shonen ai (:  
Este capítulo, al menos, está centrado en Abe. así que todo va desde su perspectiva, o eso intenté .w.  
No tengo mucho más que decir.  
Gracias por darle una oportunidad!

**Disclaimer:** Oofuri, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la gran Higuchi-san (L)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era un día soleado, hacía buen tiempo. De vez en cuando podía apreciarse una ligera brisa, el cielo estaba despejado.

El ambiente no era tenso, pero tampoco era muy cómodo. Era el primer día (y de seguro, el último) en que la entrenadora iría a 'reclutar' miembros. Se hallaba de pie, en ninguna parte en particular, sólo observaba a sus posibles compañeros, que iban llegando uno a uno acompañados de la entrenadora. Ya había alrededor de seis personas, además de él. _‹‹Aún no llega ningún pitcher…necesitamos al menos a uno. Cualquiera servirá para empezar.››_ pensó ajustando su gorra. Entonces, volvió a aparecer la mujer, esta vez arrastrando, literalmente, a otro chico.

−¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó emocionada, una vez dentro del campo.

−Mi-Mihashi…− respondió, aparentemente nervioso.

−¿Qué posición juegas?

−Pi-pitcher…

−¡Oh! ¡Ya tenemos pitcher! –canturreó satisfecha.

_‹‹¿Él? No luce como un pitcher. Es muy delgado, además parece demasiado tímido….bueno, supongo que eso puede ser porque es su primer día aquí.››_ pensó sin mucha confianza mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza. Era más bajo que él, su piel lucía pálida, su cabello era de un castaño claro que casi limitaba con lo rojizo; sus ojos, color miel…lo que tendía a exasperarlo, de momento, era el nerviosismo que transmitía. Su postura, su expresión y su actitud se veían demasiado inseguras. _‹‹Es su primer día.››_ se reafirmó mentalmente.

−Sólo tenemos gente de primer año – continuó explicando −, el equipo de béisbol se formó a penas este año. Soy una graduada de la generación de softbol, Momoe Maria, la entrenadora. – Hablaba con emoción implícita, y sin borrar su amigable sonrisa.

Seguía comentándole la situación al recién llegado. Él había sido uno de los primeros interesados en apoyar la iniciativa de la entrenadora. Quería jugar béisbol, y esperaba que, esta vez, fuese más agradable que en sus años anteriores. Sentía algo de escalofríos con sólo recordar a su pitcher anterior. _‹‹Espero que él sea diferente.››_ se dijo a sí mismo.

−Vamos a asignar las demás posiciones. – dijo con una pequeña libreta en sus manos, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, que comenzó a acercarse en torno a ella. – Después del pitcher, que será Mihashi-kun, tenemos al cátcher, Abe-kun ¿no? –preguntó en tono amable.

−Sí− habló sonriendo de la forma más natural que pudo. Eran los primeros días, y debía intentar ser lo más amable posible.

−En segunda base, Sakaeguchi-kun.

−¡Sí! –respondió el aludido, en tono muy alegre.

−Los dos han venido a entrenar desde mediados de vacaciones. Ya que son los mayores, enséñenle al resto cómo funcionan las cosas – Ambos asintieron sonriendo amablemente.

−Entonces…los otros jugados son…

−¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Soy Tajima! – gritó con euforia otro de los presentes.

−¿Tajima? −pensó, en voz alta, algo confundido.

−¡Soy tercer o cuarto bateador! – agregó señalándose a sí mismo, sin deshacer la alegría en su voz.

−Yo también lo era. Pero no tengo intención de unirme a este club. –habló otra persona.

−¿¡Eh!? Esto…¿Hanai-kun, verdad? – preguntó la entrenadora, yendo directamente frente a él. −¿Por qué?

−Porque el entrenador es una mujer. –dijo sin inmutarse, causando que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran. – Es absurdo, ¿no lo creen? –habló con seriedad.

El cátcher rió para sus adentros, sintiendo algo de lástima por su posible compañero. Y sólo se limitó a observar lo que vendría a continuación. _‹‹Tiene el bate a mano.››_ observó. Caminó despacio hasta las bancas mientras la entrenadora rebotaba la bola contra el bate con absoluto control. Buscó un guante, y volvió con el grupo, pasando inadvertido. Por varios segundos sólo se oyó el ruido propio del rebote contra el bate.

−¡Woo! ¡También quiero hacerlo! – gritó Tajima, entre impresionado y emocionado.

En instantes se oyó el fuerte batazo que había enviado lejos a la bola, en perfectos noventa grados. Todos miraban impresionados, pues, como es sabido, ello es una gran hazaña, que requiere del más exquisito control. Tardó unos segundos en caer, directo a su mano. Tal vez era muy simple, pero sentir que la bola golpea el guante, era una de las sensaciones que más disfrutaba.

−¡Buena atrapada! – alabó con dulzura en su voz. Pronto se oyeron algunos aplausos, entre comentarios de ovación y sorpresa por la habilidad de la pelicastaña. −¡Cierto! – exclamó, como si hubiese recordado algo. − ¡Hay zumo! – dijo emocionada. Fue hasta la banca, donde había un saco lleno de pomelos. Tenía la intención de dejar más que claro que era perfectamente competente, en todos los sentidos, para entrenar a un equipo.

Suspiró y vio divertido las reacciones de los demás mientras su entrenadora _hacía_ zumo. Esperaba algo como eso viniendo de ella.

Pero debía concentrarse en otra cosa. Si había un pitcher, lo primero sería ver qué tipo de lanzamientos hacía. Dudó por un momento, pero luego se acercó hasta él.

−Mihashi…-kun−llamó pausadamente, pensando que lo mejor sería ser cortés y amigable. Aún así, al ver que lo llamaban, el de tez clara se sobresaltó notoriamente, y volteó asustado. −¿Por qué no lanzas un poco? –propuso, aún con la bola en su mano. El muchacho la vio con terror en sus ojos. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que obtuviera algún tipo de respuesta.

−..Y-yo…me….retiro. –dijo con volumen bajo. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; los cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó varios sollozos, siendo ahora, el centro de atención del equipo, en especial de Abe.

_‹‹¿Está…llorando?...Esto es repentino…››_ pensó sorprendido. _‹‹¿Acaso es mi culpa?››_ pensó alarmado. _‹‹No…no he hecho nada malo ¡Apenas le dije un par de palabras_!›› se dijo, auto convenciéndose. −¿Dije algo como para que se ponga así? –preguntó al aire, sintiéndose algo culpable.

−N-no es eso. – dijo el ojimiel, aún con los ojos cerrados. –No tiene caso que sea el pitcher.

−¿Por qué? –preguntó, sin entender.

−Porque…−respondió, pasando su antebrazo por sus ojos para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas −…mis tiros…son lentos…− dijo apesadumbrado.

−Tampoco es que espere tiros de un profesional, pero… ¿eras suplente? –preguntó. El otro negó con la cabeza, sin dirigirle la mirada. – Entonces ¿titular? ¿En qué escuela?

−Mi…Mihoshi. –musitó.

−¿Mihoshi? – repitió –No la conozco ¿y tú? –preguntó volteando hacia Sakaeguchi.

−No, para nada…

−¿No será la academia Gunma Mihoshi? –intervino el profesor a cargo, que hasta ahora, había estado en las bancas. Y el joven asintió.

−Así que eres de Gunma ¿no? – dijo, sin desistir de la conversación. Sin embargo, Mihashi parecía abrumado, y aquello no mejoró con todas las preguntas, ansiosas, de sus posibles compañeros de equipo. "¡Pero eso está muy lejos!", "Woo, es genial!", "Entonces, ¿por qué elegiste Saitama?", "¿Vienes de intercambio?", y cosas por el estilo.

−¡Cállense! –se oyó de pronto. Hanai se oía molesto. –Eras el as de tu equipo ¿no? ¿El mejor de todos? –espetó, dirigiéndose al pitcher. –Deja de ser tan modesto.

−Te…te equivocas. –tartamudeó.

−¡No lo hago! –volvió a espetar con molestia.

−Cu-cuando estaba ahí….era …el as…p-por un favor. – explicó con tristeza.

−¿Un favor? –cuestionó Hanai, algo más relajado, aunque confundido.

−¡Qué genial es ser el as! –exclamó Tajima –Si me lo pidieran de favor ¡aceptaría sin dudarlo!

−¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el cátcher.

−P-porque …e-esa escuela…es de mi abuelo−explicó, colocándose en cuclillas y abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, ante las exclamaciones de todos.

−¿Eras el as del equipo porque eres el nieto del dueño? –dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Qué asco de entrenador debiste tener…

−N-no fue culpa del entrenador…−habló en un sollozo− Sabía que…debí haber re…nunciado…Aún así…n-nunca quise…dejar el montículo…en tres años…−agregó. Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos. –Por mi culpa…n-nadie pudo….disfrutar del béisbol…Por mi culpa…perdíamos…−levantó su rostro, pero su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del suelo. – Por mi culpa…todos terminaron…odiando el béisbol…

−Vaya que eres molesto− soltó resignado, interrumpiéndolo. –Nadie espera que te bajes del montículo, eso es lo esencial para cualquier pitcher. – explicó.

¿Estaba diciendo que estuvo mal porque siempre quiso lanzar? Desconocía muchos detalles sobre la situación…pero le parecía, casi, risorio si lo comparaba con Haruna. _‹‹Él era un pitcher que no valía la pena.›› _pensó con molestia. Bajó la vista hacia el joven castaño y sonrió ligeramente.

−P-pero…

−Es por eso que creo que eres un tonto molesto –dijo con algo de severidad−, pero, como pitcher, me gustas.

−Yo…¿te gusto? –murmuró por lo bajo conteniendo el aliento.

_‹‹Eso dije, pero…››_ pensó al oírle. _‹‹Tal vez debí haber escogido otras palabras.›› _De pronto, la imagen de Haruna llegó hasta su mente. _‹‹No. Lo mejor es ser claro desde el comienzo. Además, si lo que dice es cierto, puede que no sea duro trabajar con él.››_

−L-lo siento. –volvió a habar el ojimiel, incorporándose frente a él. –Haré unos…lanzamientos. – E ojigris sonrió ante dicha afirmación. –P-pero…te defraudaré…así q-que…me disculpo de antemano….− dijo, antes de ir a prepararse para lanzar.

Le vio con detenimiento, sin saber exactamente cómo debía sentirse. _‹‹Todos los pitchers son raros después de todo.›› _Fue a alistarse también, y en breve vio al muchacho sobre el montículo, viendo sus propios pies, como si estuviese confirmando la estabilidad bajo ellos. –Durante las vacaciones hemos estado trabajando en el terreno. –comentó una vez que estuvo cerca suyo. –Pero aún no hemos llegado al outfield…− agregó. –Mientras pensaba en qué tipo de pitcher llegaría, recogí tierra para el montículo. ¿Qué te parece?

−Está bien…−respondió, sin dejar de mirar sus pies.

−Hace tiempo que no lanzas, ¿no? No te excedas. –dijo amablemente mientras le entregaba la bola.

−He estado lanzando…

−¿Has practicado por tu cuenta? Qué bien. –elogió sin malicia. Sin embargo, un notorio escalofrío recorrió al otro de pies a cabeza. _‹‹¿Acaso lo estaré presionando? ….vaya que es difícil de tratar.››_

−N-no creo q-que pueda lanzar como esperas….−lloriqueó temblando.

−No espero nada en particular, sólo lanza como prefieras. –respondió. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. _‹‹Dice que sus tiros son lentos, y tiene muy poca confianza.››_ pensó mientras se ponía en posición. _‹‹… ahora veremos de qué estás hecho.››_

Se prepara, lanza, y…

_‹‹Viene abajo.››_ pensó. Pues eso había visto, o eso parecía, sin embargo, la bola había llegado directo al guante, sin que tuviese que moverlo ni un milímetro. Le tomó un par de segundos asociar a qué podría deberse eso. −¡Muy lenta! –gritó. Sin estar seguro de qué otra observación hacer. Necesitaba confirmar varias cosas aún. −¡Mihashi! –llamó, y lanzó la bola hacia él, que, al parecer, ya se sentía resignado. Asintió ante la mirada confundida y nerviosa, dándole a entender que podrían continuar.

Esta vez, su guante estaba inclinado, ligeramente, hacia la izquierda, a pesar de que pasaba desapercibido para todos. O esa era la idea, mas no fue un hecho inadvertido para el pitcher.

Se prepara, lanza… ¡y nuevamente da justo en el guante!

_‹‹¿Otra vez? …puede que sea coincidencia.›› _pensó reacio.

Así estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos. Abe hacía 'pruebas' para comprobar si era pura suerte, o si estaba frente a un pitcher con un control magnánimo.

_‹‹No hay duda. ¡Esto podría ser demasiado bueno!››_ pensó emocionándose. Se puso de pie tras recibir el último tiro y fue hasta el montículo. −¡Mihashi! –gritó, sin ser consciente de ello. −¿¡T-tienes tiros especiales!? –soltó, prácticamente, deslumbrado ante las innumerables posibilidades de jugadas que pasaban por su mente.

−..¿Eh? –musitó asustado.

−¿Así que no tienes ningún tiro especial? –dijo Hanai, con algo de molestia y desinterés.

−¡L-los tengo! –rebatió por instinto.

−¿¡Cuáles son!? –volvió a hablar el cátcher, aún emocionado.

−A-algo así…probablemente, una curva…p-probablemente…una con efecto….y…supuestamente….u-una deslizante. –murmuraba mientras trazaba distintas trayectorias en el aire.

−¿"Probablemente" y "supuestamente"? ¿Alguna vez has tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento? –preguntó, recibiendo una negación como respuesta. –Ya veo…−dijo llevando una mano hasta su barbilla. _‹‹Eso explica el hecho de que 'no sepa lanzar'. Pero, su control lo compensa totalmente…hasta podemos sacar ventaja de esto.›› _pensó, sintiendo gran admiración hacia el ojimiel. –Mihashi, decidamos las señas. –propuso. El aludido tembló hecho un manojo de nervios, que esta vez, decidió ignorar. –Hanai.

−¿Qué?

−¿Podrías ponerte en el cuadro del bateador?

−No, paso. –respondió. Mantenía una actitud desinteresada y algo presuntuosa, con ambas manos tras su nuca. –Lo siento, pero no pretendo unirme. –agregó y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento.

−¿Solías ser el cuarto bateador, cierto? –dijo con ínfima sorna en su voz. –Hagamos un desafío de tres outs. –propuso con confianza. El más alto se detuvo y le vio con recelo.

−…¿un desafío? –repitió. Se formó una pequeña tensión en el ambiente, que en breve, rompería un hiperactivo pelinegro.

−¡Yo lo hago! ¡También era cuarto bateador! –vociferaba con entusiasmo mientras alzaba su diestra.

−Tajima, tú lo harás otro día ¿sí?

−¿¡Eh!? ¡Por qué! –reclamó molesto.

_‹‹Él es peligroso. Es raro ver a un bateador estrella de un equipo tan reconocido…aún no entiendo qué hace aquí.›› _pensó recordando haberlo visto jugar en secundaria. _‹‹De momento, haré que Mihashi elimine a Hanai, que parece bastante hábil como bateador, y así podrá ganar algo de confianza.›› _Su prioridad era el ojimiel a su lado, quien temblaba ligeramente y no apartaba la vista de sus pies. _‹‹Después de todo, un pitcher sin confianza o actitud, no me sirve.››_

−Muy bien− habló, una vez que ambos estuvieron lejos del grupo. – Usabas algunas señas ¿no? Puedes decírmelas, las recordaré.

−Hace mucho que no…utilizo…señas –respondió.

Se hallaban uno frente al otro, sobre una de las bancas. El castaño evitaba ver al pelimarrón de frente, y parecía atribulado.

−El cátcher anterior…me odiaba….mucho− explicó, desviando aún más la mirada. – Él…−habló, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al campo. −…ha dicho que es el cuarto bateador. –comentó apesadumbrado.

−Lo sé−respondió _‹‹Es por eso que lo elegí.›› _−Descuida, no pasa nada. Lo vi jugar en secundaria. –dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. _‹‹Además, conozco muy bien a los de su tipo, estoy seguro de que podremos eliminarle.›› _

−L-lo..lo siento. –murmuró apenado.

−¿Sigues con eso? No te retractes ahora. –dijo subiendo el volumen con ligera molestia.

−¡Lo haré! –afirmó, aún sin mirarle. –Pero…por mi culpa…perderás, Abe-kun. –sus ojos volvían a estar al borde de las lágrimas.

−Mihashi. –llamó firme, pero suave a la vez. El aludido levantó sutilmente el rostro, con mirada insegura. –Te convertiré en un auténtico as. – declaró con seguridad, sin ser consciente de toda la confianza y esperanza que le transmitía al otro. –A cambio de eso, debes lanzar como yo te indique. Odio a los pitchers que no hacen caso a las señas. – soltó esto último con fastidio.

−¡No! –gritó, interrumpiendo cualquier otro amago de continuar por parte del ojigris. −¡H-haré todo lo que me digas! ¡Nunca ignoraré tus señas, Abe-kun! –dijo con ímpetu temeroso. − S-sólo…−continuó bajando el volumen, volviendo a los murmullos−…sólo…no dejes de hacérmelas, p-por favor…− murmuró en un sollozo suplicante.

Otra vez estaba llorando. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero comenzaba a molestarle bastante verlo llorar, como si a él mismo le afectara de alguna u otra forma.

Llevó una mano hasta sus claros cabellos y los revolvió con ternura, aunque terminó siendo un gesto algo brusco. Dio un suspiró y le vio intensamente. –Lo primero será eliminar a Hanai ¿si? –dijo mientras llevaba su mano libre hasta los pómulos ajenos, pasando el dorso por ellos y removiendo el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado. −¿Podrás confiar en mí? – preguntó en voz baja. Mihashi asintió despacio. _‹‹Si esto funciona, y teniendo a Tajima en el equipo, de seguro podré sacarle provecho a estos tres años.››_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA ACÁ :D  
**Deben saber que, si una sola persona leyó, seré muy feliz (L) [por supuesto, si leen más personas, más feliz seré (?)]  
Si gustan, pueden dejarme su opinión, crítica, sugerencia, etc!

Espero que no haya sido muy latoso o aburrido xd Lamento si ha habido algún error.

Muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos (L)  
Tengo que darles las **gracias por haber leído! ***-* Me hizo muy feliz saber que habían personas que leyeron (L) y por supuesto, gracias ultra mega especiales para **kmil-chan! **que se tomó la molestia de dejarme su opinión -w- !  
Antes de continuar quiero dejar en claro algo: tengo un serio problema con los colores x.x! de hecho, no estoy segura del color del cabello de Abe ni de Mihashi xD a veces veo a Abe de un color marrón oscuro...otras, lo veo negro...y nunca estuve muy segura de si Mihashi tenía el cabello castaño o rojizo xD Así que iré variando con todo eso (?) espero que no se confundan tanto como yo D:  
oh, y también tengo probemas con los ojos de Abe xD a veces los veo oscuros...pero la mayoría del tiempo, los veo grises xD Lo siento :C  
En fin

Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Mihashi!

**Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día ya llegaba a su fin. El cielo se veía cobrizo, pronto comenzaría a anochecer. Había sido un día lleno de imprevistos para él, más de los que podría haber imaginado en un comienzo, cuando sólo quería echar un vistazo al campo de béisbol de su nueva escuela. Incluso, sentía que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido: de un momento a otro se encontraba siendo el nuevo _as _del equipo….o algo así.

Había logrado ganar el desafío a tres outs contra Hanai…pero, no se sentía del todo como una victoria. A fin de cuentas, todo había sido gracias a Abe. _‹‹Después de todo, fue gracias a Abe-kun…habría sido inútil sin él.›› _Pensaba con la vista fija en el cielo de su habitación.

Quién sabe cuánto llevaba en esa posición, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito. Había sucedido mucho aquel día y aún no lograba asimilarlo.

_"Si no eres capaz de superar tu inseguridad, ¡no te dejaré subir al montículo!" _ La voz de la entrenadora sonó fuerte y claro en su mente.

Aferró con fuerza las mantas y ocultó su rostro en ellas a la par que cerraba los ojos. Eso había sido bastante claro_. ‹‹…tengo que cambiar…si quiero…seguir lanzando…››_ intentaba convencerse. No tenía más opción.

...

_−¡Si quieres ser el as, demuestra que tienes lo necesario! –gritó la pelicastaña, con voz potente._

_‹‹¿Y-yo? ¿El as? …I-imposible…no puedo hacerlo.›› pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones, dio un vistazo a todos sus compañeros, sintiendo temor. Se topó con la mirada de Abe, que le transmitía gran esperanza y confianza. Sin saber por qué, se puso firme y asintió decidido, aunque sin dejar de transmitir cierta inseguridad._

_−¡Bien! –habló sin estar del todo satisfecha con el castaño. –Nos reuniremos mañana, en este lugar. ¡Descansen mucho! –dijo, dando por finalizada la sesión del día. Todos se dispersaron, hablando animadamente, sin embargo, él no abandonó el campo, y se dedicó a contemplarlo con especial atención, concentrándose en el montículo._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron, y nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. ‹‹Acaso…¿seré capaz de ser el as? Nadie más puede hacerlo ahora…pero, ¡eso no significa que no sea real! Ya no estoy en Mihoshi.›› pensaba, mientras el campo y sus recuerdos de las tantas derrotas se acoplaban en su mente ‹‹…además…con este equipo…t-tal vez…››_

_−Mihashi. –oyó de pronto. Se sobresaltó estrepitosamente mientras se volteaba nervioso. −¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó neutral._

_‹‹A-abe-kun…›› pensó mientras balbuceaba._

_−¿Estás bien? – preguntó, a lo que él asintió con más ímpetu del necesario. Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que sólo mantuvieron la mirada en el otro: una firme, otra, tímida. _

_‹‹Tal vez…aquí sí pueda convertirme en un verdadero as, tal como dijo Abe-kun esta tarde…›› continuó en su mente, hilando el diálogo que, habitualmente, formaba consigo mismo. ‹‹Nunca…nadie me había dicho algo como eso. Ni me había hecho sentir así.›› Su pulso se aceleró levemente; suspiró de forma imperceptible, por inercia._

_−Entonces, nos vemos mañana. –dijo despidiéndose, aún con semblante neutral. Eso se había sentido algo tenso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno._

_Se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo el cátcher se alejaba del campo. −¡Abe-kun! –gritó en un impulso, reaccionando tardíamente. El aludido volteó y detuvo su andar. Con pasos torpes avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. –¿Crees…−comenzó luego de varios segundos−…de verdad crees…q-que yo p-puedo convertirme …en el as de este equipo? –cuestionó con la mirada gacha. ‹‹No quiero que vuelva a ser como antes…›› pensó para sí. ‹‹No quiero que los demás pierdan por mi culpa…no quiero que los bateadores le den a mis tiros…›› Nuevamente las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Sin quererlo, dejó salir un par de sollozos mientras seguía auto atormentándose. ‹‹…No quiero…que este equipo también me odie…›› pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos de forma brusca, sin poder evitar recordar a sus antiguos compañeros, en especial, a su antiguo cátcher._

_−Por supuesto que sí. –escuchó. Su voz, firme y clara, fue capaz de deshacer todos esos pensamientos turbios que le invadían. –De hecho−agregó, acercándose más a él. – estoy seguro. –dijo, al tiempo que dejaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros, lo que provocó que un fiero escalofrío recorriese de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del ojimiel. Levantó la vista, y se percató de lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro, mas sólo pudo quedar prendido de los ojos del más alto. Lo había conocido hace sólo unas horas, pero él podría transmitirle un sinnúmero de emociones y sentimientos, a diferencia de cualquier persona que hubiese conocido alguna vez (o que llegara a conocer). _

_Contuvo el aliento entreabriendo sus labios, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. –...Abe-kun−musitó. ‹‹Si eso es verdad, ¡prometo darte lo mejor de mí!›› le dijo en sus pensamientos, como si el aludido pudiera oírle._

_De súbito, el pelinegro se separó de él, marcando considerable distancia y evitando verle directamente. Otra vez parecía estar tenso, o incómodo… Mihashi no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar aquello, pero no le agradaba. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Quizá Abe estaba molesto con él…_

_−A partir de mañana trabajaremos juntos− afirmó, aunque se sintió más como una advertencia. Volteó y emprendió la marcha nuevamente. –Mientras yo esté a tu lado no tienes por qué dudar ¿entendido? –dijo alzando la voz, pero sin detenerse ni esperar respuesta. En breve, volvió a estar solo en el campo._

_‹‹¿Qué fue…eso?›› se preguntó observando la dirección que su compañero había tomado. Su respiración se hizo más profunda en lo que sentía temor, confusión, y algo de felicidad._

...

Dejó ver sus ojos de entre las mantas, para volver a contemplar el techo. Muchísimos pensamientos abordaban su mente.

_‹‹No debo dudar. No si Abe-kun está conmigo.››_ Eso tenía mucha lógica, pero no lograba convencerse del todo. Debía hacerlo si quería seguir lanzando, después de todo…su personalidad seguía fallando en varios aspectos…y no quería ser un estorbo para su equipo. _‹‹No otra vez…›› _pensó recordando sus años en secundaria.

Pasó toda la noche en vela. Intentaba dormir, pero en seguida, un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos desagradables llegaban hasta su mente.

Los días siguientes no fueron distintos. A pesar de que se veía en el deber de interactuar con sus compañeros (de salón y de equipo) su timidez no daba señal alguna de esfumarse, ni mucho menos. Y no es que fuese así a propósito…pero, ante sí mismo, dejaba bastante qué desear ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto para los demás?

Noche tras noche en vela. Con un poco de suerte podía dormir un par de horas; las clases y los recesos le daban el tiempo suficiente para recuperar algo del sueño perdido, pero conforme avanzaban los días, su semblante empeoraba. Y la relación con sus pares no mejoraba mucho. A penas y sentía que podía compartir un poco más con Tajima…pero tampoco podría llamarlo "compartir" (al menos, no aún).

Cada vez quedaba menos para el partido contra Mihoshi. Se habían reunido temprano en el campo, todos hablaban alegremente mientras esperaban a …¿qué estaban esperando? Vio a su alrededor algo aturdido, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus párpados se sentían muy pesados y hasta sentía náuseas.

No supo exactamente cuándo pasó, pero de un momento a otro se hallaba en camino al campamento junto con todos sus compañeros. Estaba aislado, en los últimos lugares, gimoteando levemente. _‹‹Pronto jugaremos contra Mihoshi…y aún no puedo ser como todos lo esperan…››_ pensó deprimido _‹‹Además…no me siento capaz de volver a ver a Hatake-kun y Kanou-kun.››_ cerró sus ojos y suspiró con resignación. _‹‹No…ellos deberían estar en primer año….al igual que yo…aunque sigan jugando…puede que aún no estén en el equipo titular…¿verdad?››_

−Mihashi. –levantó la sus ojos, Abe había llegado junto a él. –Si te mareas en los viajes, deberías tomar una medicina antes. –dijo tendiéndole una píldora.

−G-gracias…−respondió recibiéndola. –No me pasa siempre….−agregó.

−¿Qué? ¿Estás enfermo? –cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

−Llevo unos cuantos días sin dormir…− explicó antes de tomar la medicina.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque…−respondió, aunque dudó un segundo antes de continuar−…la entrenadora dijo que…si mi personalidad no cambiaba, no podría ser pitcher.− Volvió a sollozar, sin poder detenerse. –Cada vez que lo pienso…me pongo muy nervioso…y-y…es por eso q-que yo…tengo que hacer algo…−confesó entre lloriqueos. Llevó su diestra hasta sus ojos, restregándolos con frenesí a vista y paciencia del cátcher. Intentó tranquilizarse y volteó a verlo: sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes, yacían estampados sobre él con una mirada severa. Llevó una mano hasta su boca, intentando acallar de lleno sus sollozos, sin lograrlo, y se volteó, rehuyéndole. _ ‹‹¡Lo sabía! A Abe-kun tampoco le gusta mi forma de ser….T-tengo…¡tengo que hacer algo!››_ se dijo a sí mismo, con un leve temblor _‹‹Abe-kun podría llegar a odiarme, como Hatake-kun…y además, no podré ser ptcher.››_

−Deja de llorar.− le habló con tono resignado, mientras posaba una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, lo que provocó un sobresalto en el ojimiel, que volteó a verlo.

−Lo-lo siento. – respondió y contuvo su respiración para evitar seguir con el llanto. El pelinegro se puso de pie y llegó hasta los primeros asientos. Una vez ahí volvió a mirarle.

−…¿No vienes? –preguntó incómodo. Entonces Mihashi se percató de que el autobús ya se había detenido, y no había nadie más que ellos dos a bordo.

−¡S-si! –respondió. Se puso de pie atolondradamente y llegó junto al cátcher, quien se tomó unos cuantos minutos para contemplarle, con una mirada que el castaño calificaba como 'desaprobadora'. Se entristeció, evitó el llanto, y le siguió (con pasos temblorosos) una vez que continuó avanzando.

−¡Muy bien! Vayan a cambiarse y luego a limpiar.– dijo la entrenadora una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos. − Y cuando acaben, deben recolectar algunas frutas y especias ¡Se prepararán su propia cena!

Entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y molestia todos se fueron dispersando y decidiendo qué tareas realizarían. Casi todos.

Una vez que entró a aquella cabaña vio que sus compañeros se dirigían en distintas direcciones. Dio un par de pasos sin estar seguro a donde ir. Volteó en varias direcciones buscando algo en lo que pudiese ayudar, pero no lo halló. Fue de un lado a otro, pero todos parecían estar muy ocupados como para prestarle atención.

En breve, el lugar resplandeció por completo, por lo que sintió algo de frustración y tristeza_. ‹‹No pude ayudar en nada…›› _pensó triste.

.

El cielo yacía con tonos cobrizos. Cada vez se hacían más oscuros, dando paso a un azul marino que, poco a poco, iba siendo poblado por brillantes estrellas.

Había sido un día de arduo trabajo. Comprendió muchas cosas y veía las muchas debilidades que debía superar. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

La entrenadora le había demostrado que aún tenía mucho por mejorar, y él estaba dispuesto a ello, aunque eso implicara la dura mirada que recibía en estos momentos.

Abe estaba sentado en las afueras del campo, con una rodilla alzada y su antebrazo sobre ésta. Veía a Mihashi fijamente, casi sin parpadear. El ojimiel era totalmente consciente de ello. Sin embargo, el anhelo de ser más fuerte y hábil era más poderoso. _‹‹Y si soy más fuerte, ser mucho más útil para todos…incluso, para ti, Abe-kun.››_ pensó devolviéndole la mirada (a pesar de lo mucho que ésta le intimidaba) e intentando mantener el equilibrio en su pierna derecha el máximo de tiempo posible.

Habían pasado algunas horas y había caído varias veces, pero poco a poco iba tomando forma. Cada vez podía mantener el equilibrio sobre el pequeño bloque por más segundos. Era más difícil de lo que había esperado en un principio. _‹‹Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.›› _se repetía mentalmente. _‹‹Tengo que ser mejor...para cuando me enfrente a Kanou-kun.››_

Pronto estuvo más oscuro.

El cátcher se puso de pie, fue por sus cosas en silencio y llegó frente a él, que aún seguía en el montículo, temblando sobre el pequeño bloque de madera.

−Ya es hora de volver. –soltó tajante y frío. Su severa mirada no desaparecía ni por un instante.

Asintió en silencio, cabizbajo. Tomó el bloque entre sus manos y fue hasta las bancas, donde lo guardó en su bolso para volver, temeroso, frente al ojigris. Aún cabizbajo, dudó antes de levantar (lentamente) la mirada para encontrarse con la del pelinegro: firme y molesta, y además, sumamente intensa y penetrante. Sin quererlo, comenzó a dar débiles balbuceos.

−Qué esperas lograr con esto− "preguntó", haciendo que Mihashi detuviese, momentáneamente, sus balbuceos inconsistentes mientras se concentraba en sus pies. −¡De verdad pretendes convertirte en el as del equipo así! –espetó alzando la voz.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo tan molesto. Los abrió paulatinamente, sintiéndolos vidriosos. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo, por lo que notó el momento en que su compañero dio un paso hacia él, cerrando distancia.

−¡Si llegas a perder tu control…!

−¡N-no lo haré! –interrumpió dejando caer su bolso y llevando ambos puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho. –Y-yo…prometo que…q-que trabajaré muy duro…−para entonces, sus lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía sin enfrentarlo directamente. –Al menos... déjame intentarlo…−levantó la vista con ojos tristes, melancólicos y suplicantes antes de sollozar levemente –Abe-kun….y-yo…quiero serte útil. –confesó, sin ser consciente de la sinceridad que emanaba.

El silencio reinó entre ambos una vez más, sólo era interrumpido por los débiles sollozos del castaño y el silbido ocasional del viento. El cielo nocturno ya había hecho acto de presencia, por lo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro, dándole énfasis al brillo de las estrellas.

Abe le veía con una mirada que no supo descifrar, pero indudablemente, se había suavizado.

−Por favor…− susurró una vez más, armándose de valor para mantener la mirada e inspeccionar cada posible reacción del más alto.

−¿Por qué insistes tanto? –dijo serio, dando un paso más. Como si pudiese lograr comprenderlo un poco mejor al estar menos alejado. –Estás bien así como te encuentras ahora.

−¡Yo…quiero …ser más fuerte! –respondió con emoción implícita en su voz. Aún mantenía sus puños contra su pecho.

Una pausa silenciosa y esporádica. Abe cerró los ojos y suspiró lánguidamente. Se inclinó y recogió el bolso del ojimiel.

−Supongo que puedes intentarlo. –dijo de mala gana, más calmado. O eso parecía. Le entregó sus cosas y se dispuso a volver con los demás.

−¡Sí! –respondió, extrañamente, enérgico y le siguió. _‹‹Prometo que te demostraré que puedo hacerlo.›› _pensó caminando junto a él, de vuelta a la cabaña. _‹‹Me esforzaré muchísimo, ¡por ambos!››_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!  
**De verdad, muchas gracias!  
Cualquier crítica, opinión, sugerencia...háganmelo saber, por favor (:  
Perdón si hubo algún error y/o si es muy latoso xd  
La idea de esto es [creo] ir narrando cómo es la relación entre Abe y Mihashi [que a mí me encanta (L)], por supuesto desde una perspectiva más 'romántica' y todo eso. De a poquito me voy a ir explayando con el shonen ai [no podría evitarlo aunque quisiera (?)]  
Muchas gracias, de verdad ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez (:  
Muchas gracias por todos los _views_, son amor (L) Y por supuesto, gracias ultra mega especiales a** kmil-chan **! que me comenta qué le va pareciendo esta pseudo historia .w.

Cap narrado desde la pespectiva de Abe!  
Gracias por leer (L)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La cena estuvo deliciosa. ¡Realmente deliciosa! De haber podido, se habría repetido ración. Algo de razón había en lo que les comentaba su profesor, fuere por las hormonas o no, se sentía mucho más satisfecho que de costumbre, y había disfrutado gratamente de la cena junto a sus compañeros, olvidándose, momentáneamente, de todas sus cavilaciones.

Habían pasado unos pocos minutos después de limpiar todo. Sus compañeros se dirigían a la habitación dispuestos a preparase para dormir. Era tarde. Sin embargo, él salió. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se llevó consigo su bolso. Todas las noches debía hacerle algún tipo de "mantenimiento" a su preciado guante. A estas alturas, parecía más una pequeña obsesión compulsiva. Pero qué más daba.

Estaba en las afueras de la cabaña. Se oía mucho alboroto adentro. Repasaba con cuidado las costuras, limpiándolas con cautela mientras la imagen del castañoclaro se formaba en su mente _‹‹No importa qué tan inestable sea su personalidad….es un pitcher después de todo.››_ pensaba entrecerrando los ojos, sin apartarlos del cuero negro. _‹‹De no ser por la entrenadora, quizá aún podría serme de utilidad. Así como está ahora ¡nada impide que se convierta en algo verdaderamente inútil.››_ Frío. Frío y sin tapujos. Trazaba una línea imaginaria de los posibles sucesos que podrían afectar al equipo (y a él mismo) gracias al nuevo 'cambio de actitud' del pitcher. Se sentía molesto. Frustrado, además, al oír cierta frase en su mente.

_"Abe-kun, __**no entiendes el rol del cátcher.**__"_

Podía palpar un deje de sorna en la voz de la mayor (tal vez eso era idea suya). _‹‹¡Qué se supone que significa eso! Ni si quiera hemos jugado un partido como equipo como para que me diga algo así…entiendo lo que debo hacer…››_ terminó inseguro, recordando fugazmente a Haruna. Chasqueó. _‹‹Definitivamente todos los pitchers son unos…››_

−¿Cómo estuvo Mihashi-kun?

De pronto, la entrenadora había llegado junto a él, aparentemente, con actitud sumisa. No pudo evitar sentir algo de rechazo.

−Hizo lo que le dijiste−soltó escueto. Guardó la manopla en su bolso y se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

−Ya veo. –dijo con simpleza, sin moverse y observando detalladamente al menor. –Es raro ¿sabes? –dijo luego de que éste diera un par de pasos, haciendo que se detuviera de mala gana. –Cuando haces un equipo, aún sin buscarlo, llegan uno o dos 'prodigios'. –Entonces, Abe volteó a verla, cuando la distancia entre ambos era, relativamente, considerable. –Pero, sólo con dos no puedes ganar. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, asegurándose de que tenía la atención del otro. –Tajima-kun es uno de ellos, de eso no hay duda. Tiene un talento natural que está muy lejos del promedio. También está Hanai-kun. Podría ser titular en cualquier escuela que quisiese. ¡Y el otro, eres tú, Abe-kun! ¡Si te sumas a ellos no hay duda de que…!

−Creo que no es posible−interrumpió. Serio. Ligeramente ofuscado. Dio un par de pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

−¿Por qué?

−Tú misma lo dijise, ¿no es cierto? "No entiendo el rol del cátcher". –dijo desviando su rostro, fastidiado.

−Oh, ya lo entenderás.

−¡No tengo ninguna intención de entenderlo! –bramó molesto al no recibir negativa ante su afirmación. La encaró desafiante. Ella no se inmutaba, y mantenía su suave y confiada sonrisa. –Hay varios tipos de cátcher ¿no será que el cátcher que tenemos en mente no es el mismo?

−Yo no he dicho nada parecido. –respondió sonriendo aún más y agitando su diestra despreocupadamente.

−¿Entonces de qué hablas? ¡No lo entiendo! –replicó alzando la voz y uno de sus puños, en señal de exasperación. No es que quisiera ser irrespetuoso ni nada por el estilo, y no lo estaba siendo; pero ella estaba logrando que su paciencia llegara a su límite.

Entonces, obtuvo la respuesta que menos habría esperado en su vida.

De súbito, la pelicastaña envolvió su puño con ambas manos. Un gesto tierno, gentil…pero sobretodo, desconcertante.

−Está bien. Lo entiendo. –dijo con sutileza y seguridad. Su voz tranquila le hizo salir de la _gran_ sorpresa y pasar al desconcierto.

_‹‹¿¡Q-q-qué se s-supo-ne q-que debería ha-hacer!?››_ tartamudeaba en su mente sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo tendría que reaccionar. Balbuceó inconscientemente.

−¡Lo entiendo! –dijo firme, viéndole seriamente. Él seguía sin comprender nada. Una ráfaga de vergonzosas situaciones se formó en su mente en torno a dicha escena, que se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. Alternó su vista entre las pálidas manos y los ojos color avellana. Desvió su rostro entre molesto y avergonzado.

−¿Q-qué es lo que debería hacer? –cuestionó evitándola (después de lo que pareció una eternidad para él). Entonces, su mano se encontró libre.

−Intenta hacer lo que he hecho a Mihashi-kun.

−¿Hacer…esto mismo? – pensó en voz alta, incrédulo y aún algo pasmado.

−Sí. Inténtalo. –dijo neutral, otra vez con esa sonrisa ligera y confiada. –Comprenderás muchas cosas. –afirmó. Él asintió en silencio sin entender nada. Pero no estaba de ánimos para volver a replicar, seguía sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido. −¡Bien! –exclamó más alegre. –Ya deberías ir a dormir. Espero que encuentres un buen lugar. – agregó con tono divertido antes de voltearse.

−¿Ah? –dejó salir, sin comprender. Había mucho que no comprendía esa noche.

−Oh, y por cierto –dijo, volteando sólo su rostro y deteniéndose por un momento. −, no olvides cuidar de _tu _pitcher. Este campamento es una muy buena oportunidad para acercarte a él. –dicho eso, siguió su rumbo. Seguro iba a encontrarse con Shinooka.

Se quedó estático por varios minutos, intentando comprender _algo_ de lo que había ocurrido, o algo de lo que debía ocurrir. Tras un vago intento de análisis, suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería pensarlo por la mañana.

Fue rumbo a la habitación que tenían ellos para dormir. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Todo se veía a oscuras… deslizó la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se dio unos momentos para contemplar a sus compañeros con fastidiada resignación: prácticamente, no había espacio para todos. ¡Unos dormían sobre otros! Notó un pequeño y diminuto espacio en una esquina y refunfuñó para sus adentros.

Sus ojos fueron a dar donde se encontraba Mihashi. Tenía una expresión tensa, y sus párpados (cerrados) temblaban levemente. _‹‹Es obvio que no está dormido.››_ pensó resignado._ ‹‹¿Debería decirle algo?›› _Meditó un momento y luego negó suavemente. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

.

Era cerca de medio día. Habían recorrido, toda la montaña entre trote y carreras rápidas. De momento, el objetivo de la entrenadora era nivelarlos en cuanto a condición física y resistencia. Pero, aun teniendo en cuenta aquello, era demasiado riguroso, incluso para los que estaban en mejor forma. El sendero era claro, pero empinado. Tajima lideraba (era el único que parecía animado) junto a la entrenadora (que pedaleaba en una bicicleta), seguidos por Hanai. Había unos cuantos metros de distancia entre ellos y el resto del equipo.

Abe intentaba mantenerse al ritmo de Mihashi, que apenas trotaba. Se veía muy somnoliento y decaído. Estaba detrás de todos los demás.

−Mihashi, ¿te encuentras bien? –decidió preguntar, luego de haber estado todo el recorrido observándolo en silencio.

−E-estoy…b-bien…−respondió dubitativo y nervioso.

−..¿Seguro? –inquirió. Estaba decidido a acercarse al pitcher, aunque…empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

−¡Sí! – asintió con excesiva energía y ligeros temblores.

Ambos seguían a trote leve, intentando no perder de vista a Oki y Sakaeguchi, que cada vez se alejaban más. Le vio con algo de resignación sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir con el diálogo. _‹‹No importa cómo lo vea….hablar con él es muy difícil….pero, debo intentar que nos llevemos bien.››_ pensaba sin perder el ritmo y sin dejar de observarlo. El aludido lo notó, le vio fugazmente de soslayo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndose.

−…l-lo…-siento. –dijo en un murmuro, acompañado de algunas lágrimas.

Se detuvo un par de pasos más adelante y luego se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

−¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? –preguntó lo más neutro que pudo. _‹‹De nuevo está llorando…›› _se dijo con pesadez.

−Y-yo….y-yo ….−balbuceó entre sollozos, con la vista gacha.

−¿Qué te ocurre? –alentó, comenzando a impacientarse.

−Y-yo…−continuó. Llevó sus puños cerrados hacia sus ojos, como para mitigar las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo. −…no quiero….d-desagradarles…−

−¿Ah?

−….a nadie…e-en especial…a ti…− agregó con un nuevo sollozo.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Tuvo un sentimiento inquietante en su pecho por un segundo que, rápidamente, fue ignorado −Pero no me desagradas, Mihashi. –respondió manteniendo la calma, tratando de comprenderlo, aunque fuera un poco.

−P-pero….y-yo− continuó, bajando cada vez más el volumen.−…tengo …miedo−confesó, lo que volvió a tomar por sorpresa al cátcher.

Quedó paralizado por unos segundos, contemplando al ojimiel_. ‹‹…pero qué…››_ intentó pensar. Había algo que le impedía racionalizar bien, cosa preocupante. El otro levantó la vista temerosamente, con lo que terminó por salir de su transe. Volvió a dar un par de pasos hacía el castaño claro. −Escucha− habló firme. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del pitcher. –Ahora somos compañeros ¿comprendes? – veía fijamente a los sumisos ojos color miel. –Eso significa que siempre vamos a estar apoyándonos. – trató de hablar con gentileza, sin saber si lo estaba logrando. –Y yo siempre estaré contigo, Mihashi. –afirmó sin pensar.

−¿…en verdad? –musitó, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, aún empuñadas. Las lágrimas se habían detenido, pero aún se agolpaban en sus ojos, los que resaltaban gracias al inminente sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Curiosamente, aquella imagen resultaba muy…muy… ¿cautivadora? Quién sabe, pero, lo cierto es que no pudo evitar quedar prendido de sus ojos. _‹‹¡Es la segunda vez que ocurre! ¡Aléjate!››_ gritó una vocecita en su mente. Se oía muy distante…tanto, que la pasó por alto.

Movió ambas manos desde los hombros hasta las mejillas pálidas, y pasó sus pulgares por los pómulos, un poco tosco. –Sí. –respondió con seguridad mientras repasaba el dorso de sus manos para limpiar el resto de las lágrimas. –Vamos a esforzarnos.

−S-sí. –murmuró neutro, sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro. Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, sin decir palabra.

El cielo estaba despejado, soplaba una suave y tibia brisa de verano, de vez en cuando podía oírse el crujir de las hojas de los árboles y arbustos aledaños. De pronto, todo parecía más apacible.

El más bajo suspiró imperceptiblemente cerrando los ojos. –Abe-kun…−llamó una vez que volvió a abrirlos, claramente más calmado. –Y-yo…incluso así…− tartamudeó, intentando explicar algo.

−¿Qué? – incitó. Aun cuando la atmósfera se sintiera tan plácida, sentía que podría exasperarse en cualquier momento.

−…c-cre….n-no podría…l-lo que…−balbuceaba.

−¡Abe! ¡Mihashi! – oyeron de pronto, lo que hizo que se sobresaltaran, obligándose a separarse. Tajima corría hacía ellos seguido por un exhausto Hanai. −¿Están bien? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

−¡Cómo es…que todavía….puedes…correr así! –alegó el capitán entre jadeos.

−Hanai-kun…Tajima-kun…

−¡Mihashi! ¿Estás bien? –habló con ánimo acercándose a aludido. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras que con el otro le revolvía el cabello.

−¡S-sí!

−¡Nos preguntábamos porqué tardaban tanto! – comentó, sin detenerse.

−Momo-kan nos envió por ambos. –dijo Hanai, una vez que recuperó el aliento.

−Estamos bien. –aclaró Abe. De pronto comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

−¿¡Qué tal una carrera hasta el campo!? –dijo Tajima emocionado, dirigiéndose al castaño claro, que asintió torpemente. –Listos….¡ya! –gritó y echó a correr, con Mihashi tras él.

−¿Correr otra vez? –se quejó Hanai, resignado mientras les veía alejarse. Mihashi seguía de cerca al pelinegro.

−No nos hará daño.− intentó consolarle comenzando el trote. No quería perder de vista al pitcher, ya que el repentino cambio de actitud de éste empezaba a inquietarle. _‹‹Parece llevarse bien con Tajima. Eso debería bueno.››_ pensó algo contrariado.

.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron bastante rápido para su gusto. No había progresado con Mihashi, es más, cada vez le era más difícil entablar algún tipo de conversación con él. De alguna u otra forma, se sentía decepcionado e inquieto. No podía hacer mucho más que estar pendiente de él y no perderlo de vista. Quizá esto era lo que le inquietaba.

Levemente.

Debo decir que él no estaba al tanto de todo lo que su subconsciente maquinaba, ni siquiera podía saber qué era eso que lo "molestaba". Pero asumía que debía ser la frustración por no poder acercarse más al pilar del equipo (debía convertirse, en algún momento, en el pilar de Nishiura_). ‹‹Debo hacerme cargo de él, ahora. De lo contrario, no servirá para nada.›› _pensó gélido.

Deseaba ganar, y deseaba ganar con este equipo. Tenía todos los factores necesarios. Un cuarto y quinto bateador confiable, un buen trabajo de fildeo (que había notado en estos pocos días) y por supuesto, un pitcher con un control digno de un profesional. Sólo debía asegurarse de no elevar su ego, de modo que pudiera seguir utilizándolo de la forma más conveniente para el _equipo._

Y ahí estaba. Analizando la situación actual con todas las aristas posible. Recordando las palabras de la entrenadora y haciendo un sinnúmero de proyecciones para el equipo, las que, al fin y al cabo, dependerían de cuánto mejorara la personalidad del castaño y, por supuesto, de qué tanto mejorara su relación con él. _‹‹Lo ideal es que la batería de un equipo funcione.››_ se dijo, pasando por alto sus años en secundaria. Al parecer la imagen de Haruna siempre sería una sombra atada a él.

−Abe, ¿me escuchas?

−¿Ah? Lo siento.

−¿No escuchaste nada? – le reclamó el capitán. Él negó. –Estoy preocupado por el orden de los bateadores. – comentó sentándose junto a él.

−¿Quieres ser el cuarto? –preguntó directamente, viéndole a la cara.

−…Imposible−dijo. Suspiró con pesadez y dirigió su vista al campo. −, no será mientras él esté aquí. –dijo con melancolía. Abe también centró su atención en el campo (de nuevo), donde estaban sus compañeros. Limpiando y haciendo la mantención. Sus ojos volvieron a toparse con el pitcher, que estaba jugueteando con Tajima alegremente. Ese había sido el patrón toda la semana.

−Espera un poco más. Mañana tendremos el partido, seguro al terminar el entrenamiento de hoy la entrenadora nos hablará de esto.

Hanai parecía muy inseguro y ansioso, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que él ya tenía experiencia como jugador regular. ¿Estaría nervioso por el partido? ‹‹_Si es así, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará Mihashi…››_ se dijo sin despegar sus ojos del aludido. Casi, _casi_ podría haber visto una sonrisa de parte del ojimiel. _‹‹Pero, es la primera vez que lo veo tan calmado. ¿Será porque Tajima está con él?››_ se preguntó, observándolos fijamente.

Llevaba varios días de no intentar acercársele por lo mismo. Y el pelinegro era tan hiperactivo que no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo por mucho. ¿Cómo es que Mihashi sí era capaz de ello_?. ‹‹Deben agradarse mucho…después de todo, están en la misma clase.››_ Y eso debía ser bueno. Mihashi debía desenvolverse más dentro del equipo, así como todos.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose _inquieto_?

Quién sabe.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**Son libres de acerme cualquier crítica. Perdón por los errores que hayan habido :c  
Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos (: [también, si alguien quiere aclararme lo de los colores, seré muy feliz xd]  
En fin. Gracias, de verdad! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos otra vez!**  
**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído (L) De verdad, muchas gracias! (:  
Sobre todo, gracias ultra mega especiales (y con mucho amor!) a** kmil-chan y lucia-nami14, **que se tomaron la molestia de comentar lo que les parece esto hasta ahora ^^****

Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Mihashi.**  
**Gracias por estar aquí y darle oportunidad ;w;****

Disclaimer: ni Oofuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Higuchi-san****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_−¡Es suficiente! Dile al entrenador que estás lastimado y que te cambie por Kanou._

_−…P-pero…no estoy lastimado…¡Puedo seguir lanzando!_

_−¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero por tu culpa estamos abajo por ocho carreras, Mihashi!_

_−Hatake…-kun….p-por favor…¡d-déjame seguir lanzando! ¡Puedo hacerlo!_

_−¡No, no puedes! ¡Ya hemos perdido tres partidos por tu culpa!_

_Poco a poco, todo Mihoshi estaba alrededor del montículo. Los gritos del cátcher habían logrado llamar la atención de todos los presentes en el campo._

_Era el cuarto partido que tenían ese verano. Su primer verano como equipo. Y hasta ahora, estaba resultando un rotundo fracaso. Nadie estaba muy contento con él como el "as". Desde un comienzo, desde que entró al equipo, la disposición con sus compañeros se vio afectada sólo por ser quien era, pero él pensaba que podría cambiar eso con el tiempo. Claramente estaba equivocado._

_"Si eres tan bueno no necesitarás señas, ¿no?". Fue la bienvenida del cátcher titular. Ello fue lo más amable que llegó a escuchar de él alguna vez, ya que luego de que lanzara para él por primera vez, surgieron'comentarios' como ‹‹¿Estás bromeando? ¿Esta es una bola rápida?››, ‹‹Con estos tiros no ganaremos ni un solo partido.››, ‹‹Hasta un niño de primaria sería capaz de batearte.›› Y siempre, siempre con ese tono áspero y amargo que sólo le dedicaba a Mihashi._

_Y ahora, estaba ahí, sobre el montículo, con Hatake enfrentándolo y todo el equipo rodeándolo. Era presa de todas las (iracundas) miradas de sus compañeros. Baja de la octava entrada, perdían por doce carreras. Remontar parecía imposible, y el hecho de que todos los bateadores le dieran a los tiros de Mihashi, no ayudaba en (absolutamente) nada._

_−A-aún…p-puedo…lanzar..._

_−¡Eres un inútil! –bramó y le dio un empujón. −¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos cuando perdamos el partido, ¿oíste?! – gritó regresando a home. Él ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sollozaba, y temblaba levemente. _

_El resto del equipo se dispersó, ya resignados a la derrota, comentando lo desgraciados que eran por tener un pitcher como él. Volteó para confirmar la desilusión y el enfado de su equipo, que volvía a sus respectivas posiciones con fastidio. Sollozó volviendo la vista al cátcher y bateador. Hatake parecía ausente, pero su mirada era aterradora._

_Si no lograba tres strikes, tendría que vérselas con todo Mihoshi. ‹‹Puedo hacerlo…¿verdad?›› se decía inseguro. Qué sensación tan desgarradora. No lograba sentirse cómodo en el montículo, y esto era doloroso. Se suponía que el disfrutaba estando allí…_

.

−¡Mihashi!

Se sobresaltó nervioso y asustado al ver y oír a Abe tan cerca suyo. El cronómetro y la tabla de "lectura rápida" se tambalearon entre sus manos hasta que ambos cayeron.

−¡L-lo-lo s-siento! – se apresuró a responder sin entender la situación. Tomó el cronómetro mientras que el pelinegro tomaba la tabla. _‹‹¡Se ve molesto!¿Hice algo mal? ¿¡Olvidé hacer algo!? ¿Dije algo malo?...››_

−Te pregunto si has dormido bien. –repitió (aparentemente) alejándose un poco, con tono exasperado.

−Eh..sí. –asintió nervioso. _‹‹No quiero que se enfade conmigo››_

−Estás mintiendo, ¿no? – afirmó serio. Él suspiró resignado con la mirada gacha. −¿Estás preocupado por el partido de mañana?

En seguida sus ojos ensombrecieron; sintió como si un millar de flash backs desfilaran delante de sí.

−Mihashi, ¿te estás divirtiendo en este equipo? – su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero permaneció inmóvil. – Incluso en los entrenamientos siempre estás nervioso. Es el cuarto día del campamento de entrenamiento, pero no siento que me haya acercado a ti.

_‹‹…¿acercarse…a mí?››_ repitió en su mente. _‹‹…también siento que no he podido estar muy cerca de él…además de los entrenamientos…c-casi…no hablamos…››_ se dijo con tristeza.

−Y cuando hablo contigo, no me respondes honestamente. –continuó. –Ahora mismo me preocupo por ti y me mientes.

_‹‹¡P-p-pero…! Y-yo …yo no quiero ser una molestia…no es que quiera mentirte.››_ respondió en sus pensamientos a la par que empuñaba las manos contra sus rodillas. Oh, las lágrimas volvían a abrirse paso.

−¡Y ahora parece como si me estuviera metiendo contigo ¿no?! –espetó levantando la voz. Se oía molesto…muy molesto. Alcanzó a distinguir que se ponía de pie. –Te voy a decir una cosa−advirtió serio. –Mañana vas a lanzar tal y como te indique, sin usar toda tu fuerza. –Era una amenaza. Claramente lo era. Dolía. –Si no, perderemos. – agregó alejándose.

Temerosamente, giró su rostro, lo suficiente como para seguir al cátcher con la mirada, que llegaba junto a Hanai. Las lágrimas, gruesas y pesadas, seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas. _‹‹Parece que…haga…lo que haga…se enfadará.›› _pensó con terror. Volteó bruscamente hacia el piso, donde contemplaba sus rodillas. _‹‹Tengo miedo de que Abe-kun me odie…››_ pensó con un punzante dolor en el pecho. _‹‹Si Abe-kun me odia…no querrá hacerme señas…si eso pasa…entonces…no habrá servido de nada dejar Mihoshi…›› _Se puso de pie y salió. Esperaría afuera hasta que llegara la hora de dormir (sólo para "no dormir". Estando a tan poco del partido…sería imposible).

.

_−Ha sido un golpe duro…pero sabíamos que el rival era fuerte. No tienen por qué deprimirse. No le den más vueltas al asunto y cámbiense. Los esperaré en el autobús. No habrá práctica hoy, así que siéntanse tranquilos._

_Dicho eso el "entrenador" se retiró de los vestidores, dejando al equipo a solas. La tensión inundó el ambiente durante lo que fue una breve pausa._

_−Bien hecho, Mihashi._

_−Sí, lo hiciste de nuevo._

_−¡Si sabes que eres tan malo deberías dejar que Kanou juegue en tu lugar!_

_−No has hecho más que hacernos perder. Siempre._

_−No sirves para ser pitcher._

_−¡Estoy harto de perder por tu culpa!_

_Así, uno a uno iban vomitando una sarta de insultos dirigidos al ojimiel, que, con cada uno, iba dando un paso hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente, quedó estampado contra la pared. Tenía miedo, podía palpar el desprecio de cada uno de ellos. Tal vez tenían razón. Sus ojos lagrimearon y su respiración se entrecortó. Se había formado un semicírculo entorno a él, de modo que podía apreciar mejor cada una de las "opiniones" de sus compañeros. Sus rodillas cedían poco a poco, iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento._

_Hatake llegó frente a él, abriéndose paso entre los demás; terminó cayendo al piso. El cátcher se puso a su altura y le vio con ira. Golpeó con fuerza al costado derecho de su cabeza, lo que hizo que el pitcher se escondiera tras sus rodillas. –Espero que estés satisfecho. –afrentó con furia contenida. Bajó su puño hasta su hombro y presionó con fuerza (con mucha fuerza). Mihashi no se atrevió a moverse y gimió de dolor entre sollozos, sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento. –Tú…¡Eres un inútil que no sirve para ser pitcher! –gritó sin deshacer el agarre. −¡Ni siquiera te esfuerzas con lo malo que eres! ¡Me das asco! ¡Si tienes algo de dignidad, deja el equipo AHORA!_

_−¡Basta! –irrumpió el único que no era partícipe de aquella masacre. Al instante Hatake soltó a Mihashi, lo que a su vez, hizo que éste llevara su siniestra hasta su hombro herido. –Deténganse._

_‹‹Kanou-kun…›› pensó sin moverse ni un ápice. No era capaz de volver la vista al frente, no todavía._

_−¿Por qué estás de su lado? ¡Gracias a él perdemos cada partido, y no puedes tomar su lugar!_

_−¡Mihashi es el as de nuestro equipo, Hatake! –gritó, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. −¡Acéptalo de una vez!_

_−¡Imposible! –replicó. −¡Nunca aceptaré a alguien que se aprovecha del cargo de sus familiares para ser el as! ¡Ni siquiera sirve para esto!_

_−¡Ya basta! No estás solucionando nada. _

_−La solución es que él se vaya, porque nunca va a ser un buen pitcher.− ultimó gélido._

_Dicho eso, pudo oír el estruendo de una puerta cerrándose. Momentos más tarde se oían pasos alejándose y nuevamente, el sonido de la puerta. _

_−Mihashi…− llamó. Temblando, levantó su rostro lentamente. Vio una sonrisa triste en el pitcher relevista. No pudo hacer más que seguir llorando mientras el otro le acariciaba el cabello sutilmente. –Tranquilo, vamos a ver cómo está tu hombro ¿sí?_

_Ya estaban en su segundo año, y las situaciones como ésta, no cesaban. Se empeñaba en creer que en el siguiente partido podría cambiar todo aquello con una victoria. Lo que no sabía es que, sin un equipo que lo apoyara, sería imposible, y no sólo para él, sino para cualquier pitcher._

_._

La mañana llegó luego de una larga y tortuosa noche llena de autoflagelación mental. Todo el equipo comenzaba a moverse ante los primeros rayos del sol. Parecían entusiasmados, algunos hasta ansiosos por su primer juego.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido para él. Tenía miedo, estaba asustado. No estaba listo para reencontrarse con sus ex compañeros. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba en el bullpen con Abe, lo que sólo indicaba lo cerca que estaba de ver a Mihoshi otra vez. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía sus movimientos lentos y torpes, era consciente de que el calentamiento estaba resultando nefasto, lo que sólo lograba ponerlo aún más nervioso. Además, el ligero temblor de sus manos no desaparecía desde hace algunas horas y cada ciertos lapsos su campo visual se difuminaba.

Algo puso sus sentidos alerta.

Se oyeron varias voces y pasos acercándose. Tembló.

−¡Hey, Mihashi!

_‹‹Kanou-kun. L-Los demás… ¡e-e-están aquí!››_ pensó, y automáticamente huyó a toda velocidad de ahí.

No supo cómo llegó hasta las afueras del cuarto del club, lo notó cuando la pared le obstruía el camino. La vio un segundo y puso en cuclillas, abrazando sus rodillas. _‹‹No puedo…no estoy preparado para verlos, a ninguno….¿cómo voy a jugar contra ellos…d-después…d-después de todo lo que ocurrió…esos años?››_ pensó lanzándose a llorar con los ojos cerrados fuertemente_. ‹‹No puedo…Abe-kun…›› _−Lo siento, lo siento− decía en voz alta. La imagen de la entrenadora y de sus actuales compañeros se reflejó en su mente. _‹‹…ellos han sido…muy amables conmigo…››_ −Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – alternaba sus pensamientos con sus palabras, aterrado.

−Oye.

Y al oír esa voz todas las reacciones de su cuerpo se detuvieron por un instante. Volteó lentamente y llevó la vista hacia arriba. –H-Ha..Ha-Hatake…-kun…−murmuró nervioso.

−Como siempre tu forma de hablar me jode. – Hablaba tranquilo, pero con un aura oscura y peligrosa rodeándole. Al oírlo terminó de voltearse, cayó y llevó ambas manos hasta su boca, presionándola con fuerza. −¿Por qué sigues siendo pitcher? Es más ¿por qué has venido a jugar contra nosotros? – luego, dio un par de pasos para acercarse al castaño, amenazante. Con cada paso el ojimiel se encogía más y más, hasta que quedó con las rodillas contra su rostro. –Sabes perfectamente lo que opinamos de ti ¿no?

Luego de ello todo comenzó a nublarse. Un estruendoso golpe resonó a un costado suyo. Tenía miedo. Ya no quería oír nada más, y no podía evitar sollozar. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Abrió lentamente uno de ellos para ver junto a él una de las fuertes y robustas piernas, demasiado cerca suyo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que, en algún momento, todo terminara.

Oyó un par de gritos más. Gritos llenos de rabia y odio. Dolía, pero sentía miedo más que cualquier otra cosa. De seguro en cualquier momento lo golpearía o algo así. _‹‹Después de todo, me lo merezco.››_

−¿Mihashi?

_‹‹¡Abe-kun!››_ pensó feliz y aliviado, pese a que aún temblaba.

−Nos vemos, Mihashi. –soltó con desprecio mientras se retiraba y dejaba a solas a los dos de Nishiura.

−¿Romperte el brazo? ¿Qué quiso decir?

_‹‹Oh…eso. Siempre se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho…››_ pensó recordando uno de los tantos incidentes en que se vio involucrado.

−Hey, si pasó algo tan grave, guardártelo no sirve de nada. –dijo arrodillándose frente a él, aparentemente preocupado.

¿Estaría bien contarle? Abe no tenía por qué cargar con los errores que él había cometido en el pasado.

Qué más daba.

Se sentía horrible, no podía controlar el temor que inundaba su cuerpo, y el cátcher estaba ahí, para él.

−Ha-Hatake-kun…intentó que….Kanou-kun lanzara…siempre lo hacía…−comenzó. No dejaba de llorar y hablaba entre sollozos. −p-pero…y-yo n-nunca….me bajé del montículo…a-así que…

−¿¡Así que dijo que te rompería el brazo!? –preguntó alzando la voz. Mihashi asintió de modo imperceptible.

−…pero, no lo hizo−continuó. –Además..-n-no es culpa de Hatake-kun…porque…Kanou-kun es un buen pitcher− El llanto cobraba más fuerza a medida que hablaba; aún mantenía la misma posición y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. – Todos estaban h-hartos de mí…todos me odiaban mucho…y querían a…Kanou-kun…a-así que…

Seguía llorando, sollozando e incluso, hipando de vez en cuando. Se sentía demasiado miserable. Recordar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en Mihoshi, todos los desaciertos de su parte…y el hecho de que, sin lugar a dudas, sus ex compañeros de equipo tenían razón respecto a él. No importaba cuánto practicara, ni cuánto disfrutara el béisbol. Era un fracaso. Y no sería capaz de pararse en el montículo. No era capaz. No lo era. Sólo era un inútil sin talento y sin lo necesario para ser un buen pitcher.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Levantó su rostro para encarar a Abe, que le había cogido la mano y la había acercado hasta él, dejando ambas manos unidas entre ambos.

_‹‹Se siente muy cálido…››_ pensó sin salir de la sorpresa inicial.

−Está bien. Eres un buen pitcher.

Una pequeña pausa.

_‹‹¿…Eh?››_ Le vio por unos cuantos segundos con desconcierto puro en la mirada. _‹‹…¿por qué me dice eso ahora? …Acaso…acaso ¿siente lástima por mí?››_ Esa era la única respuesta coherente que podía concluir. Entonces, de forma extraordinaria, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear todavía más.

−¡…E-es mentira! –alegó lloriqueando.

−¡Eres un buen pitcher!

−¡Estás mintiendo!

−¡Te digo que eres un buen pitcher! –gritó molesto.

−¡Mentiroso! – lloriqueaba cada vez más alto. Sollozaba e hipaba con fuerza, ya sin contenerse. _‹‹De seguro Abe-kun ya se dio cuenta…de lo inútil que soy lanzando…››_, −…c-como pensé…que alguien como yo…sea pitcher…− _‹‹…no tiene…sentido…y-yo…››_ −…n-no sirvo…pa-ra e-esto…− _‹‹Mis tiros son lentos…cualquiera…puede batearlos…›› _

Alternaba entre sus pensamientos y sus palabras sin ser consciente de ello. Y por supuesto, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento. Estaba tan sumido en su autodesprecio que pasaba por alto el énfasis con que le hablaba el cátcher. Recuerdos dolorosos y partidos nefastos (gracias a él) era todo lo que llegaba a su mente. Dejó su antebrazo libre frente a sus ojos, los restregaba de tanto en tanto en un vano intento por detener sus lágrimas.

De pronto sintió que el pelinegro intensificaba el agarre, y por un breve momento, sintió pavor _‹‹…no…Abe-kun me odia.››_, pero antes de pensar algo más, sintió un leve temblor en su mano. Levantó la vista…y quedó desconcertado: Abe seguía frente a él, pero sus profundos ojos se perdían en algún punto del suelo mientras dejaban salir copiosas lágrimas. _‹‹¿..Qué…?››_

−Eres…un buen pitcher. –susurró, luego, secó sus lágrimas con su mano libre. Mihashi detuvo su llanto y su cuerpo se relajó –Y no es sólo como pitcher−agregó−, también me gustas como persona.

Instantáneamente contuvo la respiración. Sus latidos comenzaron a golpear con fuerza su pecho.

−¡Porque te esfuerzas mucho! –explicó alzando la voz.

_‹‹¿Le gusto?››_ pensó embobado. _‹‹...¿Yo?... ¡Le gusto! ¡…yo! ….y esta vez…me ha dicho que le gusto como persona…››_ se decía…¿emocionado? ¿feliz? Algo así debía ser. Aún no olvidaba el día en que lo conoció, ni tampoco sus palabras. Sumarle lo que acababa de _confesarle_ simplemente era_…‹‹Un momento››_ se dijo sorprendido, deteniendo lo que fuese aquello que pasaba por su mente (y corazón). −¿Crees…crees que me esfuerzo mucho? –preguntó incrédulo.

−Sí− asintió serio, sorprendiéndolo.

−A..a-a mí…me gusta ser pitcher. – hablaba con temor, sin estar seguro de si podía ser tan abierto con el cátcher.

−Lo sé. – y volvió a asentir, manteniendo firme el agarre entre sus manos y transmitiéndole una seguridad que jamás había sentido con nadie.

−¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Abe-kun, lo sabes!? – dijo ansioso alzando su voz (emocionado).

−¡Sí, lo sé! –volvió a asentir, enfático.

−Y…y a-además…y-yo…¡Quiero ganar! –declaró, con el corazón latiendo a mil y un extraño y sofocante calor recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

−¡Ganaremos! –afirmó.

_‹‹Abe-kun no me odia ¡No está harto de mí!››_ concluyó anonadado. _‹‹Él…de verdad…me está aceptando por lo que soy…›› _

Quedó sobre sus rodillas y se arrastró ligeramente sobre ellas para acercarse al ojigris. Apoyó su mano libre sobre el suelo y se inclinó para contemplarle mejor. _‹‹Está hablando en serio.››_ pensó conmovido. Le era difícil de creer. Sólo recordar al que había sido su anterior cátcher le daba a entender que Abe no podía (o quizá, no debía) tener tantas esperanzas en él. Pero no. Él estaba ahí, diciéndole que lo comprendía y que creía que podían ganar juntos.

_"Te convertiré en un auténtico as". _

También recordó las palabras que le había dicho el día en que se conocieron.

No dejaba de observarlo a los ojos, como para confirmar (más si era posible) que todo eso estaba pasando, que era real. Su corazón aún latía a toda potencia y su respiración se hallaba errática. Ya no temblaba, no tenía miedo. Además….además, el calor de su mano le hacía sentir algo parecido a breves, pero constantes, descargas eléctricas, que lo recorrían por completo. Sumado a eso, tenía una sensación cálida en su pecho; era muy confortante.

−A-a….a mí…¡también me gustas un montón, Abe-kun! – soltó con una mezcla de admiración y emoción, respondiendo (por fin) al agarre entre ambas manos (lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno).

−…G-gracias…− respondió... ¿nervioso? Aún sin soltarse, marcó un poco más de distancia entre ambos. Se veía similar a otras actitudes que el cátcher ya había tomado para con él en una o dos ocasiones. Tal vez se sentía incómodo….o tal vez él había hecho algo mal. Pero, en este momento, qué importaba. Creía en Abe, en las palabras que había dicho y en cómo le hacía sentir, y se aferraría a ello.

−Bien, es hora de irnos. –agregó poniéndose de pie, halando levemente su mano para incitarle a hacer lo mismo. –Antes del partido ¿puedes darme las estadísticas de cada bateador?

−¡Sí! –exclamó enérgico, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

Se observaron algunos minutos antes de decidir ponerse en marcha. Sus manos aún se mantenían unidas entre ambos. Parecía como si el más alto quisiera hacer (o decir) algo más…Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Fuera de penetrarle con su profunda mirada, no ocurrió nada más. Se pusieron en marcha (para su tristeza) deshaciendo el agarre entre sus manos.

Se dirigían al dugout, junto con los demás.

Aún estaba nervioso, pero sentía mucho más valor y coraje para enfrentar a sus ex compañeros. Ahora, sólo debía dar lo mejor de sí para no decepcionar a la entrenadora, ni al equipo, ni mucho menos (por supuesto) a Abe. Lo daría todo por él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**__

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!**  
Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, en serio (:  
Lamento si se hizo tedioso. Oh, y también lamento no haber improvisado más con este momento de la historia .w. [digo, es tan hermoso...hay un mundo de posibilidades (L)], y también lamento si quedó muy aburrido.  
En fin. Como dije, **gracias**!

Son libres de hacer cualquier crítica, comentario u opinión. Lamento si hubo muchos errores u.u  
Gracias (L)


End file.
